Tabels Turned
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: Henry is the vampire and Vladimir is the human. While out hunting for his next meal Henry finds the new student Vladimir Tod talking to a man with black hair. Who is this man and why does Henry find it hard as hell to keep people away from Vlad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bell rang for everyone to get to their lockers. One blonde was standing by his talking with his football buddies

"Hey Henry did you hear that we're getting a new student in 1st period?" asked one

"Yeah Bill. I did." said the blonde and as soon as those words left his mouth in walked a boy. The boy had short black hair and he was wearing a black shirt that said "Vampires..who needs those leaches?" and black skinny jeans with converse.

"Great...another goth." said Tom. Henry smirked 'Oh man..wait until tonight boy..if your out I will sink my teeth into that neck of yours.' Henry thought

"Hey Henry...are you thinking of killing some one again?" asked someone behind them. The blonde smiled

"Yeah..why?" he said as he turned to meet Meredith

"Who?" she asked

"Hmm no one." he said. Everyone in the school knows that Henry is a vampire. And they know not to mess with him. She then looked over to the new boy

"Him?" she asked. Henry looked at her and smiled

"How did you know?" he asked. Tom & Bill started to laugh

"Because of his shirt." Meredith said. And she walked off to class fallowed by Tom & Bill. Henry did to. When he was in class their teacher smiled at them and held is hand to the new kid

"Everyone this is Vladimir Tod." he said. He looked around and pointed to the empty desk by Henry

"Please sit by Henry." and with that he made his way next to the football star. When lunch came around everyone was talking and Henry kept looking at the new student. He found out that Vlad packed and never sat with anyone.

"Hey Henry? HENRY!" Tom yelled. Henry looked at Tom

"Yes?" he asked

"Stop starring. People might think you like him." he said. Everyone else at the table laughed. That is until a man burst into the lunchroom and went running towards the new kid

"VLADIMIR!" he yelled and jumped at him. Vlad moved to the side and the man landed on the floor. Everyone including Henry, Tom and Bill laughed.

"STOP FALLOWING ME!" Vlad yelled and stomped off. Everyone just stared

"Umm that was the first time she spoke today." said Melisa.

**Skip ahead to after school**

Everyone was still talking about what happened at lunch. Insept Henry's of course. His mind was still on sucking that Vlad boy dry as a bone. He walked to his house and looked out the window and saw Vlad being lead into the house next to his by a man with short shaggy black hair. He just shrugged it off and "Went" to sleep. When Henry "Woke" up he saw that it was dark outside

"Alright Henry..lets go get dinner." he said as he went out the door from his room and ran down the stairs. Henry walked out of his house and went to find his dinner. As he walked down the street he smelt Vlad's sent. He looked to where it was coming from and he saw him. Vlad was talking with the man from earlier. Henry used his vampric hearing to listen in

"Listen to me you insolent child! Do as I say and I wont hurt you got it?!" the man yelled. As he yelled that he grabbed Vlad's arm and squeezed. Vlad moaned out in pain. Henry looked down

"Come on! Really?" he yelled to himsekf


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Henry walked to his class and saw Vlad sitting at his desk with skull headphones on. He was drawing something on the paper and not paying attention at all. So Henry just walked over to his desk and Meredeth walked over to him

"Hey Henry. Did you eat last night?" she asked and Henry nodded and looked away. Just mentioning last night he got those images in his head. Just who was those guys? And who is Dorian? Before he could think about it more the teacher came in and Meredeth walked to her desk and Vlad took off his headphones and paid attention to the teacher. At the end of class Henry walked out and saw a girl on a window seal. She had long black hair with a pink swirl. She had on a black mesh shirt and brown cargo pants. She looked over at Henry and smiled. Then she was gone. Then he felt something on his shoulder so he turned around and saw Vlad

"You saw her to right?" he asked. Henry just nodded

"Who was that?" Henry asked. Vlad just looked at the ground

"The reason me and my family came to this town." and with that Vlad walked away. All Henry could do was stand there and stare at Vlad's fleeting back. For the rest of the day no one saw Vlad. That is until lunch. When he walked in the lunchroom he looked sad. He sat at a table and stared into nothingness. But the as Henry looked at Vlad he froze. The girl on the window seal was standing behind Vlad, she had a look of hated on her face. She then looked at Henry and disappeared. Then something began to leak out of the walls. It was red as blood and it spelled

"Ad mortem te suscipiat." everyone stared at it. What had happened next made everyone scream. Standing i the air was the girl. But now she had black leathery wings and bright red eyes she began to speak

"non occidet me!" what was this girl saying? But everyone could see her. Henry stared at her. The she raised her hand and the tables began to fly everywhere. Then everyone in the lunch room ran out. Was the school being haunted by a killer ghost?

*HENRY'S P.O.V*

Everyone ran out of the lunchroom but I saw something I wished I did not. Vladimir was nowhere to be found.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X

Me- Hehehehe I wonder what happened to Vladimir! And who was that girl?

Ad mortem te suscipiat- welcome to your death in Latin.

non occidet me- you shall not kill me in Latin


End file.
